


Parker

by ArtemisRising



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), peter Parker X reader - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRising/pseuds/ArtemisRising
Summary: When he was 16, Peter Parker fell madly in love. But one day, a few weeks before their high school graduation his girlfriend ripped the rug out from under him and hasn't been heard from since. Who is the other man she left him or and what happens when she re-appears in his life 3 and a half years later?





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> [Peter Parker/Reader. 2nd Person Perspective]
> 
> This is a repost of a series I started posting on my Tumblr.

Everything started with a little + sign.   
And it wasn’t on your algebra homework.   
_How could this have happened?_  was all you could think to yourself as you sat on Peter’s bed waiting for him to come back from tutoring one of his freshmen. Looking at your watch you realised it was 5.15, he’d probably be back at 5.30. Not being able to handle your nerves anymore you stood, deciding to pace it out. As your feet pounded the worn floorboard of his Queens bedroom you found yourself going over every single detail of the last 2 years you’d spent with Peter. They’d by far been the best of your life; filled with love, laughter and the sweetest boy that had ever graced this Earth.   
And you needed to figure out how to tell him that you were pregnant with his baby. Not exactly what you thought you’d be doing on your Friday night after school.   
When you passed by the foot of his bed for the thousandth time, your foot caught on the wooden bedpost and you fell hard onto your hands and knees, a loud smack reverberating through the room.   
“Jesus” you groaned, pausing at the aching in your palms. As you sat back on your heels, you looked up to notice a large white envelope open on top of a large stack of textbooks. You reached out and picked it up, turning it around to see that it had been torn open. Your stomach sunk as you recognised the address on the back of the envelop and the pages inside confirmed your suspicion.   
  
_Dear Peter, On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT Class of 2023._   
  
MIT. The best engineering school in the country and Peter had actually been accepted. You’d always had faith that he could do it and the proof was sitting in your hands, but it did not give you the feeling of pride and exhilaration that it always had. Instead it filled you with dread. Your heart began to race in your chest as you realised what faced you now. Telling Peter that you were pregnant and had no intention of not raising your baby would turn his life upside down in 5 seconds. That beautiful image you had in your head of Peter walking across the stage in Boston wearing that elegant black gown, instead of the bright blue the two of you would be wearing in 2 days, vanished in an instant and that nauseated, clammy feeling that had been plaguing you daily returned with gusto.   
You rose on shaking legs, stuffing the papers back into the envelope and carefully replacing it on the books before sitting heavily on the bed. Cold sweat had broken across your brow and you furiously tried to wipe it away, knowing that Peter would be back soon but no closer to making a decision.   
“Hey, darling” came Peter’s cheery voice, pulling you out of your inner monologue. You startled slightly but tried to wipe the worry off your face as he closed the bedroom door softly behind him. His big brown eyes were sparkling as he leant down to place a soft kiss to your lips and you felt your heart ache.   
“Hey sweetpea. How was tutoring?” you asked tightly, watching as he threw his backpack down into the corner before flopping down next to you on the mattress.   
“It was fine, kid finally got his head around the concept of finding ‘x’ rather than circling it on the paper” he chuckled. A soft laugh escaped your lips and this caught Peter’s attention. You usually loved hearing stories about his tutoring students. “Everything okay, darling?” he asked, sitting up so he could see your face. Tears immediately welled up in your eyes and you sniffled softly, looking away from him. The warm embrace of Peter’s arms enveloped you and his familiar scent filled your nose, only making your chest hurt more. “Whatever is wrong we can fix it together, yeah?” he said softly, pulling back so he could wipe a stray tear from your flushed cheek. His brown eyes looked intently into yours and you knew what lay ahead of you. Peter Parker, the most wonderful boy you had ever known, would destroy his life for you and the baby. He would destroy his future to keep you in it.   
So you had to save him from himself.   
“I don’t think we can fix this, Peter” you murmured, looking away from his gaze. You could feel him tense next to you and you swallowed a painful sob.   
“What? What are you talking about, (Y/N)?” he murmured, pain lacing his voice. The train rumbled passed the window again as you tried to form the words in your head to cause the least pain. If that was even possible.   
“You and me. This isn’t working anymore”   
“You can’t mean that!” Peter begged, reaching out to grab the hand that was resting on your thigh but you pulled it away, crossing your arms across your chest. Hot tears tracked down your face as you stared at the floor boards, determined to keep your eyes anywhere but Peter. You knew if you saw his tears the truth would come spilling out and you couldn’t let that happen.   
“I do” the words seemed to float out of your mouth, your mind completely disconnecting from your body. The pain in your chest disappeared, only to be replaced with a cold numbness. “I can’t do this anymore”   
There was a moment of pause before you stood up, arms still wrapped around your chest. When your hand clasped around the cold doorknob Peter spoke up.   
“Is it someone else?” he asked and your stomach lurched. Turning to look over your shoulder, your heart ached sharply when you saw the tears streaking down his ruddy cheeks.   
“Yeah, it is” you whispered and Peter buried his face into his hands, trying to hide as tears poured down his face. You hurried out of the room as quickly as you could before the sobs tore out of your throat. The brisk New York air hit your lungs when you stepped out of the building. Taking big gulps, you tried to steady your racing heart and wipe away the tears that had escaped. It’s best for Peter. It’s best for Peter, you repeated to yourself with each cold breath. Feeling calmer you walked out into the waves of human traffic towards the subway and away from the everything you’d ever wanted.


	2. Parker

 

3 and ½ years later….

 

It wasn’t meant to be a difficult mission. Just 2 million dollars’ worth of diamonds stolen from the Natural History Museum and 6 black market dealers decked out with every rifle under the sun running through New York.

No big deal.

Except that most of the Avengers were on a covert op in Greece and hence unavailable, leaving only Sam and Peter to deal with it.

So naturally, Peter was absolutely terrified. He’d only been on 2 man mission three times before and they had ended…less than perfectly (sitting in the Med bay with a concussion and broken leg was definitely not perfect).

“Parker, I’m going to need your help near the fountain!” Sam shouted into his communicator as Peter used his web to swing between skyscrapers towards Central Park where Sam was currently attempting to stop the remaining bank robbers that were not hanging upside down from lamp posts on West 77th street.   
“On my way, Sam” Peter replied, effortlessly engaging his webs to slow his trajectory and allow him to swing into the lush green trees of the park. He stretched out his arm and shot a web onto the top of the Bethesda Fountain and swung, using his momentum to wrap the web around the tall structure and land on the ground.   
“On your right!” Sam shouted, and now Peter could see him hand to hand with a man dressed entirely in black that was carrying a large duffle bag. Peter turned on the balls of his feet to see another man charging at him, a matching duffle bag in his right hand and a gun in his left.   
Peter extended his arm, ready to web the guy up, when a small child brandishing a toy sword charged in front of him, racing towards the robber.

“Shit!” Peter exclaimed, shooting a web out to grasp the back of the kid’s denim overalls and pull him backwards. The toddler flew through the air and into Peter’s waiting grasp. With the kid nestled under his arm he shot a web with the other that wrapped around the gun and threw the guy up into the air. He and the diamond filled duffle bag came crashing back down to the ground and the cracking sound of his head on the concrete told Peter that he would not be getting back up anytime soon.

“I still need some help over here!” Sam shouted, evidently struggling against his assailant.   
“I would but I’m kinda….babysitting” Peter replied, still holding the toddler very tightly under his arm. All he could see was a mop of curly chestnut hair but he could hear the kid giggling wildly.   
“What?” Sam exclaimed but Peter didn’t reply, ignoring his team mate to set the boy on the ground.   
“Uh…go find your mum” Peter said to the kid, facing him towards the crowd of onlookers and giving him a gentle shove. The kid took a step forward but then paused as he seemed to change his mind and turned back towards Spiderman.   
“Spiderman!” he cried with happiness, walking around his hero’s legs. Peter twisted around to keep an eye on the kid who was taking stumbling but proud steps as he wandered around in a circle. “I like your shoes. I have red shoes too. They’re at home” he babbled, continuing to toddle around. Watching him was starting to make Peter slightly dizzy, constantly turning to make sure nothing happened to this weird little boy.   
“Targets neutralised” came Sam’s exasperated voice in Peter’s ear. “Coming over to you and your….friend”

With the distraction of the burglars gone from his mind Peter could focus more intently on the toddler in front of him and he crouched down to be at his eye-level.

“Hey buddy, stop that or you’re gonna make yourself sick” he chuckled, gently grasping the boy’s shoulders. He stopped moving and looked straight up into the white eyes of Peter’s mask with a pair of big brown eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Parker” he said happily, pulling on the straps of his little denim overalls.   
“Parker? That’s a cool name. I know a guy whose last name is Parker”   
“Really?!” Parker squealed, jumping slightly on the spot causing his little yellow rain boots to splash in a small puddle. “Spiderman knows my name!” he whispered in awe.

“Sure do, buddy. Now where’s your mummy?” Peter asked, nodding his head up and down to keep an eye on Parker and look for anyone in the dispersing crowd that might look like the kid.

“Not sure” he murmured, and that revelation stopped him in his staggering tracks. He turned to look up at Peter as tears began to well up in his eyes. “Where’s my mummy?” He murmured, pink bottom lip beginning to waver dangerously.   
_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Peter thought to himself before scooping the kid up in his arms and bouncing him happily.

“I’m not sure but let’s go find her together! Spiderman and Parker on a valiant adventure!” Peter chirped, taking lofty steps towards the closest people in an attempt to distract the kid. It was evidently working as with every bounce Parker’s giggles increased exponentially. They were only walking for a few moments before a very distressed woman appeared from the crowd and raced towards us.  
“Parker!” she shouted in relief and the toddler startled wiggling furiously in Peter’s arms, desperate to get to his mum. “Oh my God you gave me a heart attack” she sighed as the little boy slid out of Peter’s grasp and into hers. Peter smiled as the boy grinned, wrapping his little arms tightly around her neck, but that was when he noticed who he’d handed Parker over to.

(Y/N).

His (Y/N).

The girl who broke his heart 3½ years ago and hadn’t been heard from since.

And it both pleased and irritated him no end that she still looked as beautiful as she did in high school. She’d let her hair grow longer but that was the only real difference; still as gorgeous as ever.

“Mummy” Parker murmured, tucking his head into the crook of her neck.  
“Mummy?!” Peter blurted out, his face burning a bright red as he realised what he’d done.   
“Um…yes?” she replied measuredly, eyes focussing sharply on the mask. “This is my son, Parker”  
“He knows that. He knows someone whose last name is Parker” the kid babbled and Peter felt his stomach drop through him and hit the floor.

“Really? I knew a boy called Peter Parker” she said, not taking her eyes off Spiderman.  
“Wow, small world. I really should go and help the police with these guys” Peter babbled, gesturing to the men in black that were either motionless or groaning in pain. “bad guys don’t just send themselves to jail” he giggled nervously. “Have a nice day” with that final remark he turned to leave but a loud squeal stopped him in his tracks.   
“No! Spiderman!” Parker shouted, and when Peter looked back he saw him trying desperately to wiggle out of (Y/N)’s arms. “Don’t go” he wailed, bottom lip wavering again.

“He’s a big fan of yours” (Y/N) explained, trying to keep a tight grip on her child. “He’s got Spiderman pyjamas and everything. Don’t you, sweetpea?” she asked Parker, pressing a soothing kiss to his temple. But what didn’t go unnoticed by Peter was the way that her eyes stayed glued to the mask; as if challenging him to give something away.

“Hey man, how about we give the kid a tour of the facility? Our way of saying sorry that you pulled him into a fight with armed men?” Sam asked measuredly from over Peter’s shoulder.  
Peter opened his mouth to argue but Parker’s excited squeals cut him off.   
“Yes, please! Please, mummy, can I go?!” he asked, grabbing at the collar of her jacket.   
“You can come too” Sam joked to (Y/N) and she snorted a laugh. There was a moment’s pause as Parker whispered pleas into his mum’s ear while she contemplated the offer.

“Okay. I guess it couldn’t hurt. Can you guys send a car or something? I’d rather not have Parker on a train for 4 hours”

“How about you come on the jet right now?” Peter offered and (Y/N)’s face blanched while Parker’s lit up. “It only takes 20 minutes that way”  
“The jet” Parker whispered to himself, brown eyes as big as saucers.

* * *

 

Peter tried to keep his mouth shut on the whole ride to the facility. (Y/N) had always been insanely clever and he had a feeling she was onto him.

**Sweetpea.**

He hadn’t heard her say that for 3 years and God he’d missed it. He was prevented from thinking too much about how much he had missed you by the adorable toddler that was determined to learn as much as possible about his favourite hero.  
“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Do you really like spiders?”  
“Is Captain America nice?”  
He was fielding questions for the whole 20 minutes with very little help from you or Sam. The two of you had stayed in the front of the jet, talking in low voices occasionally punctuated by soft laughter.

“We’re here” Sam called out and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully this very inquisitive kid would find the facility more interesting than plain old Spiderman. The jet landed on the pad effortlessly before the engines deactivated and the gangway automatically lowered.

Parker tried to sprint towards the exit, but (Y/N) was faster, scooping him into the safety of her arms so she could carefully carry him into the building.

“I’ve briefed Tony” Sam said, startling the young superhero.

“What exactly did you tell him?” Peter asked wearily, worried as to how much of the ‘Peter put a kid in mortal peril’ was included in that briefing.   
“Oh you know, the basics. That we were coming back from a successful mission with a toddler and the girl that broke your heart 3 years ago” he said casually and Peter made a strangled noise of protest. “What? Am I wrong?”

“That’s…not the point” Peter stammered as they followed (Y/N) into the main facility. He could hear Parker joyfully shouting out everything he could see. “Mr Stark didn’t need to know that”  
“He was going to figure it out soon enough. Give the man a little credit” Sam scoffed, pulling off his wingpack and handing it to a tech waiting nearby. Peter hesitated, hand on the back of his mask. “What?”

“Maybe…I should leave the suit on. Just for a bit longer” he murmured, releasing his grip. Sam nodded as he pulled off his goggles.   
“Mhhm. Makes sense. Cause the girl that you dated for 2 years can’t recognise your voice. Sure, buddy” he said sarcastically, clapping Peter on the back before catching up to (Y/N) and beginning the tour.


	3. Revelation

III. The Revelation

 

Parker wanted to see everything. Absolutely everything. Both you and Peter had thought he would have become bored after an hour but nope, Sam could have shown him the inside of a broom closet and it would have still been the most exciting thing to the little boy.

“Mummy, I’m sleepy” Parker murmured, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Looking down at your watch you realised that it was well passed his nap time.

“I know, sweetpea” you murmured, kissing the top of his brown curls. “Do you guys have somewhere he could take a nap? We’ve got about 10 minutes before he gets irreversibly cranky” you chuckled, rocking your son gently from side to side.

“FRIDAY. Where is our most appropriate room for Parker to have a nap?” Sam asked to the A.I.

“Captain Roger’s room is the cleanest and his lack of custom privacy measures means that using it would not be a violation. Does this suit?”

“Yes. Thank you, FRIDAY” you replied. “Which way to his room?”

“I’ll take him” Sam volunteered, reaching out for Parker who was now barely conscious. You carefully passed him over and Parker immediately curled up against his thick chest. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you in bed”

A small, satisfied murmur of “Falcon” could be heard as they walked down the corridor to the residential area.

“Do you want a coffee or something?” Peter asked nervously, gesturing to the kitchen behind them.

“Sure” you said, following him to sit at the stone kitchen island. You tapped your fingers nervously on the counter, your stomach twisting uncomfortably. Of all the ways you imagined this day occurring, Parker running out into the middle of a fight was not one. “Take off the mask, Peter” you sighed, pushing your hair off your face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Peter said, turning around with 2 coffee cups in his hands. He slid the red one over to you and after sipping it you couldn’t help but smirk.

“Stop lying. How was else would Spiderman know that I take my coffee with milk and 2 sugars?” you asked pointedly, staring at him as you took another sip. He sighed loudly before reaching behind his head and yanking the mask off. A cascade of brow curls flopped down onto his forehead and your heart stuttered at the sight of him. He was even more handsome than you remembered (if that was physically possibly). He kept the rest of the suit on and you had to assume it was due to a lack of clothing underneath. “Hi, Peter”

“Hi” he replied, a slight edge to his voice. “So, how’ve you been?”

“Uh, good. You know, parenthood takes up most of your time” you joked, taking another swig of your drink.

“I would agree with you, but I really have no idea what parenthood is like” he chuckled and you felt your stomach twinge uncomfortably again.

“Actually…you technically do” you murmured, nervously flicking your fingers against the handle of the mug. Peter cocked his head to the side in curiosity, eyes narrowing slightly. “Parker is 2 years and 10 months old” you explained, but Peter just blinked back at you. “The ‘other guy’ I ‘left’ you for” you said slowly, using air quotes to punctuate your sentence. “was Parker” he continued to blink rapidly. “He’s your son” you said slowly, speaking as clearly as possible.

“Huh. Wow. That’s…interesting” Peter replied, voice unusually high, right before he pitched to the left and fainted onto the black tile floor.

* * *

 

“How could you not tell me?” Peter asked exasperatedly. You knew he was right to be upset with you, but it was a little difficult to take him seriously with a bag of frozen peas pressed to the side of his head.

“I saw the letter from MIT the day I was going to tell you” you murmured, playing with the sleeve of your denim jacket. “I couldn’t…do that to you. Your whole future was ahead of you, Peter. And a baby would have ruined that”

“So instead you ruined yours” he murmured sadly, readjusting his pea-bag. “You never went to Columbia”

“No” you admitted, cheeks turning rosy.

‘How could you do that?! Columbia was what you’d dreamed of since you found your dad’s old Columbia sweatshirt. You nearly passed out when you got your acceptance letter!” he asked in shock and you bristled angrily.

“It stopped being about what I wanted when I saw that plus sign” you snapped and Peter flinched slightly.

“But it wasn’t about what I wanted? I would have stayed – I would have - ” you cut him off, perfectly aware of what the end of that sentence was going to be.

“Yeah, you would have, Peter! And you deserved more than that”

“So did you! All you ever wanted to be was a nurse and you gave it up!” he shouted, wincing as the volume hurt his aching head. Your heart was thundering in your chest and you couldn’t help but feel disappointed. This was not the way you’d hoped this would go. Instead it was turning into your worst nightmare. Tears prickled the backs of your eyes so you hopped off the stool, sniffling quietly.

“I need to leave. This was a mistake” you murmured, walking away from Peter towards the residential area.

“(Y/N), wait” Peter exclaimed, padding quickly behind you.

“No, I don’t have to. This was a mistake. I’m taking Parker home. FRIDAY where is Captain Roger’s room?”

“Second door on your left, miss” replied the robotic voice.

“You can’t just take him!” Peter exclaimed, lunging forward to wrap his hand around your wrist and pull you to a stop.

“That’s not your place to say” you snapped, wrenching your arm from his grip.

“Like hell it is! You don’t get to drop this bomb on me and then walk back out like nothing ever happened” he hissed, an unusual fire burning in his usually placid brown eyes. “He’s my kid too”

An argument rose up your throat but you swallowed it, recognising the hard set determination in Peter’s face. You took a deep breath and exhaled through your nose, trying to flush the tension out of your system.

“I’m living with my cousin. You remember Alice? The one that kept calling you Peter Pan at Christmas?” He cocked his head slightly to the side and you could almost see the questions rushing through his mind. “I’m taking Parker home. It’s late and he needs to stick to his routine or it’ll be hell for me tomorrow” you murmured, scuffing the toe of your shoe on the shiny floor. “FRIDAY, please make a note that my address is Apartment 13, 180 East 79th Street. How about you come over tomorrow and we can go for coffee and talk about this some more?” you offered, looking up to see Peter nodding thoughtfully.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Will – will you bring Parker?” He asked, nerves shaking his voice slightly. You considered it for a moment but ultimately shook your head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, not until we have this all sorted out. As far as Parker knows he just met Spiderman, not his dad” Peter nodded along, reluctant but agreeing nonetheless. You walked towards Steve’s room but paused with your hand on the doorknob. “Never imagined they’d be one and the same”

 

* * *

 

 

Two cups of coffee sat untouched on the pale timber table between the two of you. After pleasantries and an awkward string of small talk as the two of you made your way to the café on your corner, it was about 10 seconds after the waitress placed the blue china cups on the table that Peter demanded to know everything. So, that was exactly what you did. You told him everything that happened from after the day you broke up with him. That you spent the next week in bed with a ‘tummy ache’, avoiding the rest of school year and graduation ceremony. About how when you told you parents they presented you with two options and one of which you were absolutely not going to take, so you’d called Alice and she’d taken you in with open arms.

The words just seemed to spill out of you, as if they were a confession that had been dying to escape for the last 3 years. After the back story, all Peter wanted to know about was Parker. What did he like? When did he start walking? And talking? Did he like the other Avengers or was it just Spiderman? What was his favourite colour?

The answers were relatively easy; he likes trains, planes, dancing and superheroes. He started walking at 13 months and cannot sit still for more than 30 minutes. Talking was ‘mama’ at 6 months old and then gradually grew into sentences and he’s now the biggest chatterbox at day care. He likes all the Avengers but his favourites are Spiderman and Captain America. And naturally his favourite colours are blue and red.

“So, what do we do from here?” Peter asked, staring absentmindedly at the passing traffic. “Can I see him?” he asked tentatively and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Of course. I just want to do this in a way that’s best for Parker. It’s a big change in a little person’s life”

“Have...have you told him about me at all?” he asked nervously, fiddling with the spoon in his coffee.

“He started asking questions about daddies when he started going to day care. The other kids talked about theirs…I…did the best I could. I told him that his daddy loved him very much but he had to go away to a very special school because he was very clever and going to help the world someday” you admitted, blushing so hard that you had to look away.

“That’s very sweet” Peter murmured and your blush deepened.

“That’s what I thought was true. I never imagined…this” you mumbled the last part mostly to yourself, but Peter’s spidey-hearing caught them.

“So…can I come visit?” he blurted out, eyes wide and nervous. You smiled softly and nodded. Peter sighed happily and deflated slightly in his seat, some of the tension leaving his body.

“Of course. I’ll give you my phone number and you can just call when you’d like to come visit. He’s not in school yet so his diary is relatively free” you joked. The alarm on your phone chimed and you realised that it was time for Alice to go to her doctor’s appointment and you needed to get back to Parker. “I’ve got to head back” you began to stand from your chair and Peter shot up to pull it out for you. “Thanks” you murmured, cheeks heating up slightly. The tips of his ears burnt pink as his tongue dashed out of his mouth to lick his lips nervously.

“I...uh…got him something” the nervous boy blurted out, reaching under the table to produce a bag you hadn’t noticed when you first arrived. It was a rumpled canvas bag and poking out the top was some kind of fabric with a dark blue satin lining. “It’s my baby blanket” he explained and your heart panged uncomfortably in my chest. “May got it out when I told her about…all of this. She’s desperate to meet him by the way. She thought it might be nice for him to have something of mine” you could see his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears but he shook himself slightly and recovered “But if it’s over-stepping I can hold on to it”

“No!” you said, slightly too loudly as you hand clenched tightly on the bag. Peter stifled a laugh behind his hand and you looked down at your feet, the back of your neck prickling. “He’ll love it, thanks Peter”

“Anytime” he replied, that gorgeous grin that you’d been missing for 3 years plastered on his face.


	4. Balancing Act

IV. Balancing Act

 

“The kid is going to burn himself out” Tony murmured, watching from the edge of the gym as Peter sparred with Wanda. Steve nodded silently next to him. In the 2 months since he’d found out he was a father, all of the Avengers had noticed a sizeable difference in their youngest member. He’d thrown himself into training harder than Steve had ever seen but was then disappearing for a large portion of the day. Bucky quite often caught him sneaking in to the building in the early hours of the morning, on one occasion with permanent marker scribbles up and down his arms and once with glittery gel in his hair.

“He’s putting in an effort, gotta give him props for that” Steve muttered quietly as Peter dodged one of Wanda’s telekinetic attacks, back flipping onto the side of the gym. For a split second the two older Avengers thought he might have the upper hand, but a miscalculation sent Spiderman falling off the wall to land face first on the polished wood floor. Steve winced while Tony shook his head in disappointment. A guttural groan escaped Peter’s lips the sting of the smack ringing in his muscles.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Wanda asked softly, stepping forward to nudge his lifeless figure with the toe of her sneaker.

“Mmmhhhmm” came a strangled moan and Wanda sighed sadly. She could feel his exhaustion; it radiated from him like a stifling heat, engulfing her senses. She leant down to help him up but he stirred, slowly pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. “I’m fine” Peter wheezed, trying to take steadying breaths, but his elbow gave way and he pitched to the side, landing on his back with a strangled ‘oof’. Trying not to smile, Wanda leaned forward to grab his arm but he waved her away. “Just. I’m okay. Gimme a minute”

The Sokovian nodded and walked over to Tony and Steve who watched Peter take laboured breaths as he stared at the brightly lit ceiling.

“He can’t carry on like this much longer” she murmured to Steve who nodded sadly. “If I was you…I’d take him off active duty”

“No!” came a large shout and the 3 turned to see Peter struggling to his feet. “I’m…fine” he breathed, face flushed and slightly sweaty. “I’ve got this”

“Peter” Steve started but the younger man held up a silencing hand.

“Cap, I’m fine. I just – just haven’t slept properly. I’ll just go take a nap and then I’ll be back to normal” he promised and Tony felt his heart break a little bit. He’d known Peter for years now, watched him grow up into a young adult but standing in front of him, all he could see was that scared 17 year old that felt like his life was spinning out of control.

“Get some rest, Peter. We’ll talk about it later” Tony muttered. Steve opened his mouth to argue, but one look at Tony’s face stole the words from his lungs. Peter smiled gratefully before limping away towards the residential area.

 

* * *

  
  
You had been running around the apartment all day. Luckily for you, Parker had slept in for most of the morning which left you 3 solid hours to set everything up. Alice and Jack had helped you prepare the food after he had gone to bed, so all that was left were the decorations.

When Parker James (L/N) woke up at 9.30 on that Wednesday morning, he was the second most excited he’d ever been (that day in the park still being number one). It was his birthday and he got to have a party and everything. All his friends from day care had been invited and even his grandparents (although they had declined). And he was extra excited, because this was the first birthday he’d get to spend with his dad. He couldn’t remember any of his other birthdays but he knew this would be the best one ever.

“Happy birthday, sweetpea!” you chirped, turning around when you heard the patter of his little feet on the polished hardwood boards. A loud giggle echoed through the living room as you scooped him up into arms and covered his face in soft kisses. “My gorgeous 3 year old” you murmured, squeezing him lightly in your arms. He was still warm and cosy with sleep and his homey scent enveloped you. “What do you want for breakfast?” you asked, walking into the tidy kitchen.

“Pancakes!”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Not a single sound could be heard from Peter’s room. After the less than perfect training session he’d decided that sleep would fix everything. He’d take a quick nap to prove to Tony and Steve that he was more than okay, he was handling everything perfectly, and then he’d head on down to Parker’s birthday party.

He’d been excited for this all week, traipsing every shop in New York until he’d found the perfect present and it was now wrapped and sitting with a card on his desk. Peter hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face for a week when Parker had handed him the invitation and he’d even put it behind glass in a plain black frame. Now every time he opened his door he saw the piece of paper emblazoned with the Avengers logo and ‘To Daddy’ on the top smiling back at him from the wall. As soon as Parker had put it in his hand he knew it was the most precious thing he owned.

But there was a problem.

FRIDAY doesn’t remember appointments that aren’t electronic or a voice command.

And Peter was so tired he forgot to set an alarm.

 

* * *

 

 

2 hour later and the apartment was inundated with tiny children. All the parents watched with content smiles on their faces as the toddlers ran around the living room. There had been lunch and games (which had now descended into the chaos of chasey). Looking at the clock you felt your heart sink even lower.

He had promised.

“Can you keep an eye on them? I’m going to go get the cake ready” you asked Alice and she nodded, giving you a reassuring squeeze on your shoulder. Despite her grievances with Peter, she knew it was important to both you and Parker that he be there.

And he’d seemed so excited! If Avenging business had come up he would have messaged you. So, where was he?

“Okay guys, everyone take a seat at the table so we can have birthday cake!” Alice cried excitedly as she watched you begin to light the candles. The cheers of excitement from the kids were almost deafening as they rushed to the kitchen table that had 5 extra chairs crammed around it.

Parker sat at the head of the table, directly under the cut out of Captain America, the red party had bouncing on his brown curls.

“Happy Birthday to you” you began, carefully creeping out of the kitchen. A collective gasp of excitement came from the kids as you carried the lit confection into the dining room. 3 candles flickered happily on top of the cake emblazoned with the Spiderman logo.

If only Peter had actually turned up to see it.

The rest of the kids and parents joined in on the song and Parker bounced happily in his chair as you put the cake down in front of him. His big brown eyes grew even wider and a grin spread on his face as he noticed what was drawn in the icing. “Blow out your candles, sweetpea” you encouraged and he leant forward, chest inflating with as much air as possible before expelling it all, the little flickers of fire disappearing with applause from all the guests. “I love you so much” you murmured into his ear before pressing a loud kiss onto his soft cheek which elicited peals of giggles from your son.

“Cake, mama!” he cried and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course, darling. Auntie Alice, could I have a knife please?”

 

* * *

 

 

The party didn’t last much longer after that and you couldn’t help but feel that was one of the benefits of Parker still being so young. Short bursts of energy and then down for a nap.

Parker was still riding off the sugar from his cake, but was quietly playing with some of his birthday presents while you tidied up the dishes. You were up to your elbows in warm, soapy water when a knock on the door echoed around the quiet apartment.

“You have to be kidding me” came a quiet grumble from Alice but all you could do was sigh heavily. She made for the door but you tore away from the sink, water splashing onto the floor.

“Alice, I can handle this. Please just go to your room” there was a deep anger in her bright green eyes and from the set of her mouth you knew she wanted to say something colourful to Peter, but the fight left her body with a sigh. She gave you a supportive smile before padding away and disappearing towards her and Jack’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Please don’t be over. Peter don’t be over” Peter murmured to himself like a prayer, his grip on the present becoming uneasy as his hands became slicker with nerves. He raised his hand to knock on the door again but it swung open before he had a chance.

“Nice of you to show up” were the only words that left your mouth and his heart plummeted through the floorboards. Some torn streamers were hanging from the ceiling and his stomach twisted sadly as he saw all the cut-outs of him and his team mates dotted along the walls.

“I’m so sorry” was the only thing he could think to say, but the way shook your head told him that ‘sorry’ just wasn’t going to cut it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter today! Sorry about the long posting times, I'm still trying to get back into my writing groove. Full time work apparently shoots your creative juices dead. Who knew?


	5. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Peter's mistake, will he be able to convince you that he can be a good father, or is it too little too late?

Peter was miserable. He knew this was coming. He had hoped that he could have kept his head above water a little bit longer but it had finally pulled him under. The look on your face when he was late for Parker’s birthday party had said it all. He either needed to get his act together or leave Parker’s life and there was no way that he was happy with that last option.

 

_From (Y/N): We need to talk. My place at 2?_

 

Peter had sent a reply and as soon as he did his stomach began to twist uncomfortably. How was he supposed to sort out his life when he was an Avenger? It began to dawn on him that maybe this was why the only Avenger with children was now fully retired and living on a farm. Family and superhero don’t go together well. One always suffers.

“You okay over there?” Tony asked as he walked into the living room, spying Peter staring pensively out of the floor to ceiling window.

“Oh, hi Mr Stark” Peter murmured distractedly, not looking away from the grounds outside. Tony stopped in his tracks, unused to the boys detached manner.

“Alright, what’s eating you?” Tony asked with a sigh, crossing the living room to sit on the other end of the couch. Peter finally looked at Tony, and the older Avenger was taken aback at his appearance. Dark shadows hung below his saddened brown eyes and he looked more worried than even during their worst mission.

“I…I think (Y/N)’s going to ask me to stop seeing Parker” he admitted, tears prickling the back of his eyes.

“Why would she do that?” Tony asked calmly but his heart stuttered slightly at the words. He knew how much Peter loved his son and the thought of the two being separated was heartbreaking.

“I missed his birthday party” Peter whispered, a tear dripped down his nose. “And I’m always late for play dates and I think she’s had enough” he paused, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hand as he sniffled quietly. “I don’t want to lose them”

Tony thought on this for a moment, desperately running through every scenario that could help the kid.

“Why are you always late?” he asked, pulling out his phone and beginning to type something on the screen that Peter couldn’t see.

“Getting there takes ages. And the whole New York aspect of it means there’s always something bad going on and it’s just so hard to turn my back on it” he sighed, running his hands agitatedly through his already dishevelled hair. “And I just feel so guilty all the time! You know she wanted to be a nurse? She was going to go to Columbia and get her bachelor’s degree and then be the best nurse ever and she gave that all up to keep me at MIT and I never even ended up going!” he blurted out, heat rising in his cheeks. “And she severed all ties to her parents to keep Parker! They booted her to the curb when she told them that she was having the baby. I don’t even know what would have happened to the two of them if Alice hadn’t taken her in” Peter continued to ramble while Tony tapped away on the screen of his phone, not taking his dark eyes off it. “No matter how much I do for them it’s never going to erase the fact that I wasn’t there for them when they needed me” Peter moaned, dropping heavily onto the couch and covering his face with his hands.

“Except that you didn’t know about him, so how could you have helped?” Tony asked, messages making his phone ping quietly as they arrived and he promptly replied to them.

“Funny enough that doesn’t actually make me feel better, Mr Stark” came a muffled reply.

“Okay” Tony said confidently, springing up from the leather couch. “Hang tight, I’ve got an idea”

Peter opened his mouth to ask more questions but Tony disappeared, still typing away furiously on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is never going to work” had left Peter’s mouth so many times that the words seemed to have lost all meaning. He’d arrived in your building at 1.40pm, but didn’t want to upset you any further by rocking up early. So he’d taken to pacing nervously in the front of the lobby. The doorman had given him a strange look but Peter was so anxious it didn’t even register. 

Upstairs, you weren’t fairing much better and it was almost as if Parker could sense it. He’d been in a strange mood all day; refusing to have breakfast or get out of his pyjamas, saying no to a walk in Central Park. It was like he knew something bad was coming.   
If you were honest with yourself though, you hadn’t even mad up your mind about Peter. You’d been so angry when he walked through that door 3 hours late and Alice had wanted to throw him out of the window. But what threw you was what had happened when you’d tucked Parker into bed that night.   
  
_“I’m glad daddy came today” Parker murmured as you drew the covers up to his chin._  
“Yeah? You didn’t mind that he missed the party?” you asked gently, grabbing his Captain America bear that had dive-bombed off the bed and resettling him next to Parker’s elephant and Winter Soldier bears. The 3 year old shook his head tiredly, brown curls flopping against his pale forehead.   
“I’m just glad he was there. Did you see the present he got me?” he asked, peaking in excitement.   
“No, I didn’t honey. You can show me in the morning. Now get some sleep” Parker nodded, snuggling deeper into his navy bed covers. “I love you, sweetpea” you whispered, placing a whisper soft kiss on his silky curls.   
“Love you too, mama”

_The remains of the party still hung on the walls. Colourful streamers and a lop sided cut out of Captain America hanging precariously behind the dining table. You knew they had to come down eventually but exhaustion was pulling at every fibre of your body and instead you turned towards the empty living room._

_It didn’t take you long to find Peter’s present. It was the only one not sitting in the tidy pile in the corner of the living room. It was a big red box sitting by itself on the coffee table. The two of them must have opened it when you were putting away the last of the dishes. The gold ribbon had been torn and was laying discarded on the carpet._

_You didn't want to look at it without Parker, but curiosity got the better of you and after a moment’s hesitation you pulled the lid off. Sitting inside were two things. The first was a slightly worn, chocolate brown teddy bear with a bright green ribbon tied around its neck. As soon as you laid eyes on it you recognised him. It was Cocoa, the bear that Peter had owned since he was a baby. He’d always been a fixture in Peter’s bedroom and it almost brought tears to your eyes to see that he’d gifted it to Parker. You pulled the bear out and wrapped an arm around it, preparing to take him into your sleeping son, but something else was in the bottom of the box. Once you’d pulled it out, it felt like you’d been punched in the chest._

_It was a photo of the 3 of you that Peter had taken on one of your many adventures to Central Park (after **that** particular near-death visit). Parker was sitting in your lap at the bottom of the slide and Peter was leaning in, his arm stretched up as he took the selfie. You’d been making a point to include Peter in family photos ever since the day the two had met. No matter how this all turned out you didn’t want Parker to forget about his dad. _

_The thing that surprised you the most was how happy the three of you were. Peter looked positively radiant and Parker was smiling so widely his dimples had appeared in his chubby cheeks. And you didn’t think you’d seen a photo of yourself that gleeful in years. The 3 of you looked like a family **.**_

 

* * *

 

 

At 1.55pm Peter stopped pacing and adjusted the collar of his sky-blue button-down shirt before turning towards the elevator. His finger had just left the silver call button when the double glass doors behind him swung open with a loud bang. He turned to the noise and his jaw slackened when he realised that Tony was walking towards him.

“Mr – Mr Stark” he stammered, brown eyes wide with disbelief “what are you doing here?”

  
“Well, I figured you were going to need a team mate going into this” Tony replied nonchalantly, straightening his tie and that was when Peter noticed the bouquet of white peonies in his hand. Tony noticed this and smirked with a raised eyebrow before pressing them into Peter’s shaking palms. “It’s rude to show up without a gift. You said peonies were her favourite, yes?”

Words failed the boy, he simply nodded and stepped through the open doors when the elevator arrived. “And I will admit that I have my own selfish reasons for coming along” Tony mused aloud as they rode up to your floor. Peter looked up to see an excited smile on his mentor’s face. “I want to meet your kid”

 

 

 

“Come on in, Peter – oh!” were the words out of your mouth when you found a bunch of flowers being pushed into your face by an extremely nervous Peter Parker. A soft groan came from behind him and you stretched onto your tip toes to peer over his shoulder. Of all the things you were expecting that day, Tony Stark in your corridor was not one of them. “I wasn’t aware you were bringing a friend”

“Tony Stark” Tony said, pushing past the sweating Peter with an extended hand. He held out his hand and he grasped yours with his.

“Nice to meet you” you managed to stammer out as he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles gently.

“I can see why Peter’s been keeping you to himself. You are beautiful” 

“And how many girls have you said that too?” you retorted with a smirk and Peter snorted a laugh behind him.

“Clever too. He should have warned me” the billionaire shot a mockingly reproachful look over his shoulder at Peter who floundered, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. You snickered quietly to yourself before stepping back and beckoning the two men forward.

“Come on in, boys”

 

After about half an hour of awkward small talk “Can I meet Parker?!” burst out of Tony’s mouth. While a little apprehensive, you nodded before heading down to Parker’s bedroom where he was playing quietly with his elephant and Cocoa on the midnight blue carpet.

“Hey, sweetie. Daddy brought a friend to visit you. Do you want to come out and say hi?” you asked gently, kneeling next to the overall clad toddler.

“Who is it?” he asked, turning his round face to yours, big brown eyes full of curiosity.

“His name is Tony Stark” the last syllable had only just left your mouth when he jumped to his feet and tore out his bedroom shouting “IRON MAN!”

 

Peter and Tony had been speaking quickly in hushed tones when the patter of little feet interrupted them. Both men looked up to see one very happy toddler tearing down the corridor towards them.

“Hey, buddy” Peter grinned, but he may as well have been invisible to Parker at that moment. He only had eyes for Tony. He came to a stop a few feet from the older man, utter wonder shining in his chocolate coloured eyes.

“Well, hello there, Master Parker” Tony said graciously, immediately slipping off the couch to sit at Parker’s eye level. “I’ve heard a lot about you, young man. Do you know who I am?”

“Iron Man” Parker replied in a reverent whisper, his little hands tugging nervously at the straps of his overalls. Tony couldn’t help but beam, his eyes crinkling happily at the corners.

“Do you want to show me some of your toys? Your daddy told me you have a very special elephant” he offered, poking the toddler playfully in the chest and Parker nodded excitedly, brown curls flopping messily across his forehead. Tony held out a hand let Parker grab it before leading him down into his bedroom while listing all his favourite stuffed toys in order of fluffiness. You didn’t see it, but Tony shot Peter a pleading look before he disappeared from view.

“So...I guess we should have that chat now” you sighed heavily, sitting down on the couch next to Peter. He wrung his hands nervously as a heat prickled up the back of his neck. This was never going to work.

“Please don’t stop me from seeing Parker” he blurted out, the tops of his ears burning hotly.

“I…I” you stuttered, not knowing how to reassure him. You paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before beginning. “Missing his birthday party is a **big deal** , Peter. When we started this your promised you’d be there for things like that”

“I know, I know, and I’m so sorry. There aren’t enough words in the English language to tell you how sorry I am” he rambled, running his hands through his pushed back curls. “But Mr Stark and I had an idea. Could you just hear me out before you decide anything?” he begged. The desperation and unshed tears in his eyes had you nodding while an uneasiness settled in your stomach. “I want to spend all my time with you and Parker. I swear I do. But living so far away is making it virtually impossible. So, what if you moved into the facility with me?”

“The Avengers Facility?!” you exclaimed, staring at Peter in astonishment.

“But it’s for a good reason!” he backtracked, panic constricting his insides. This was not going the way that he and Tony had rehearsed. “He’s organised a program at Columbia for you!” he blurted out, cheeks flushing pink. He could see the confusion on your face but steeled his nerves and ploughed ahead. “You’ll get your bachelor’s in 18 months so you can finally be a nurse. I know that's still what you want” he finished softly. He couldn’t bring himself to meet your gaze, instead keeping it fixed on his polished dress shoes that Tony had made him wear.

“Why do I need to move in with you?” you asked quietly, playing with a stray thread on the edge of your sleeve.

“So I can take care of Parker when you’re at school. I know Alice has other stuff going on and I’m his dad, it makes sense” he took your silence as a positive sign and bravely continued. “they have a state of the art medical centre, a day care and kitchen. You’d have your own apartment on my floor so I’ll always be close” he finished. A long silence passed between the two of you. The only sounds came from the ticking of the clock on the opposite wall and muffled giggles from Parker’s room.

“That’s…quite an offer” you murmured, keeping your eyes on the polished hardwood floors.

“Is it something you’d consider?” Peter asked quietly, finally peaking at your face. You took a breath before shrugging, completely at a loss for words. “I know it’s a lot, and take as much time as you need. But please think about it” he begged, a tiny flame of hope sparking in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Peter was staring pensively out the window of the car. Tony was jabbering on about how adorable and clever Parker was but it fell on deaf ears. He knew he’d made a bold move. Possibly the boldest move he could have, but he knew the risk was worth the potential reward. If he could get you and Parker into the facility it would fix everything. It had to.

Tony was just beginning an in-depth story about the epic journey Parker’s elephant had taken to the underside of the bed, when Peter’s phone pinged from his suit pocket. His heart spiked uncomfortably in his chest when he realised that it was from you. He swiped to open the message and immediately felt his stomach turn.

 

_From (Y/N): I’m not saying no but I’m not saying yes either. I need to think about it more. Alice wants us all to have dinner before anything’s decided. Friday at 7pm work for you? PS Tony Stark better not make a surprise appearance again. Parker has not stopped talking about him since he left and I’m getting a headache._

 


	6. The Dinner

 

Peter honestly thought that he had never been this nervous in his entire life. It was nothing compared to when he asked Liz to Homecoming. Or when he’d asked (Y/N) out on a date. Or when he’d told her he loved her for the first time. Or even when they did…other stuff for the first time. Despite being 21 he felt as big and mature as the toddler he’d met in Central Park 2 and a half months ago.

His son.

Boy, was it going to take a long time for him to wrap his head around that one.

He straightened the navy silk tie he’d borrowed from Tony before tapping his shaking hand on the white door emblazoned with a copper ‘13’. There was only a moment of pause before it swung open, revealing a slightly frazzled looking (Y/N).

“Hi” you said breathlessly, grasping his arm and pulling him into the apartment. “Come on in”

“Thanks” Peter said, letting you drag him inside.

(Y/N) hadn’t been wrong in saying that Alice’s husband was wealthy. It looked like every Upper East Side apartment in every TV show and he instantly felt smaller (if that was even possible at this point). The dark hardwood floors shone brilliantly, not a single scuff mark in sight and all the furniture was immaculate. Nothing like his apartment with May or his new place at the Avengers facility (which, despite all Steve’s complaining, still looked like a wardrobe bomb site).

“Can you just hang here for a minute? Parker’s refusing to go to bed” you asked exasperatedly, not even waiting for a response before disappearing down a corridor on the right.

Even seeing you did not dampen the nerves twisting his insides.   
  
“Peter?” came a different female voice and he turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked very much like he remembered, only older and definitely more mature. Her hair was no longer a violent shade of pink and she’d swapped a tattered Panic at the Disco shirt for a white button up and navy blue silk skirt.   
“Hi, Alice” Peter stammered slightly before holding out the bottle of red wine Pepper had pressed into his hands before he left the compound. “This is for you. Thanks for having me over”   
“You’re welcome” She said measuredly, taking the alcohol from him. Once the glass left his palm he realised how sweaty his hands were. “I figured it was best to see you before you tried to steal my baby cousin from me” she said coolly before gesturing for him to follow her into the kitchen. Peter gulped thickly but followed none the less, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. “So, you want to take (Y/N) and Parker away up state?”

“I’m…ah…offering to have Parker and (Y/N) move in with me at the facility so I can take on more responsibility and she can go to Columbia for the special program that Mr Stark has arranged for her”

“Ah, yes. This ‘program’” Alice murmured, popping the cork on a bottle of champagne and getting 4 glasses down from a cabinet above the pristine stove top. “It’s very convenient, don’t you think” she mused, raising the bottle so that a stream of sparkling wine poured into the crystal flutes, hissing quietly as it fizzed in the glass. “that the magical Mr Tony Stark has managed to organise this dream situation for (Y/N)? She’ll get her nursing degree. Have child care at the facility. And medical care. And even the opportunity to be a nurse at the facility once she’s graduated”

“Why are you so suspicious of me?” Peter asked, feeling slightly hurt that his intentions were taken as anything other than pure. “I want to help her”

“Like you did 3 and a half years ago?” Alice bit back, eyes narrowing as she took a sip of the bubbling alcohol but Peter didn’t touch the glass in front of him.

“I didn’t know” he said so coldly that Alice startled slightly. “And you know I didn’t know” there was the soft click of a closing door down the hall alerted him to your impending arrival and he figured this was his only chance. “I love Parker. So much. And I’m his dad and (Y/N) is his mum. I’m sorry but that wins over cousin. (Y/N) needs to make whatever decision she feels is right for her and you need to put your distaste for me aside so that she can do that freely. Do you think you can keep your opinion to yourself? Cause I don’t care if you approve of me or not but you’re not going to wreck her second chance to get what she’s wanted since she was 3” Peter said evenly, his eyes not leaving Alice’s for a second. Something that may have been surprise or admiration passed across her face and she opened her mouth to respond but you came sweeping in, an exhausted smile on your face.

“Sorry about that” you said brightly, reaching forward to grab one of the glasses of champagne on the marble counter top. “Parker couldn’t find his elephant and wouldn’t go to sleep without it” you chuckled before taking a sip.

“Where was it?” Peter asked, feeling that knot of nerves in his chest relax slightly in your presence.

“Under the bed. He’d apparently decided to go caving with his Captain America and Spiderman bears again”   
“Ah, a personal favourite passed time of the intrepid teddy trio” Peter nodded, remembering the time those 3 stuffies had ended up in rather strange places in Tony’s lab. Although the best by far was still when Tony had found a small plastic duck in his suit mid-mission.   
You giggled quietly, twisting the champagne glass around in your hand nervously. A small part of you had been excited for this dinner. Alice was the most important person in your life besides Parker, but now that Peter was here you could feel the tension between the two of them. You could feel how many things Alice was dying to say to Peter, but you were endlessly grateful that she was keeping it herself for the time being. You hadn’t even made your mind up, yet alone dealing with anyone else’s feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a very strange feeling sitting at the dinner table with Peter. It felt like you’d travelled back in time to one of your evening cram sessions during finals. May had only let him stay late at your house on the promise of a proper dinner, as she knew he had a nasty habit of only making himself peanut butter sandwiches when he was in ‘study mode’ as he called it.   
However, the mood was the polar opposite. The only sound that echoed across the hardwood floors were the tinkling and scraping of metal cutlery on china plates.

"So," Alice started, her eyes fixed on the table in front of her. "If (Y/N) and Parker do move in with you, will long will they be allowed to stay?" she asked pointedly. Peter's knife paused mid-carrot, his skin crawling at her acidic tone.

"Indefinitely, of course" he replied tensely, resuming the cutting of his carrot.

"Well, excuse me for being surprised that you're planning on hanging around. It's not what you're known for" she replied snidely, still not meeting Peter's gaze. 

“Why on Earth would I be asking her to move to the facility if I wasn’t serious about being in Parker’s life for the long term?” Peter asked, jaw hanging open in surprise. 

“Well I apologise for not immediately associating you with consistency” Alice snapped back, hands clenching on the silver cutlery.

“Alice” you hissed, feeling an uncomfortable prickling crawl up the nape of your neck but your cousin continued.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous? How many times has that facility been blown up in the last five years? I think it’s up to 12 now”

“It’s only seven and you know it!” Peter shouted back, colour rising in his pale cheeks. 

“Guys. I think we need to calm down” Tom spoke up but his words fell on deaf ears.

“This isn’t fair to Parker and you know it! He’s still a baby you can’t just rip him away from everything he knows”

“We’re not moving to Nairobi – it’s 40 minutes away! And did you see him at the facility? He loved it there!”

“Just because he loved it for an afternoon doesn’t mean it’s what’s best for him. You’re so selfish –”

“ENOUGH” your voice tore out of your throat as you silenced the quarrelsome duo. Both of their heads immediately turned to you. Alice’s nostrils were flaring in anger, but an embarrassed blush had crawled up Peter’s neck and his gaze had fallen to the plate in front of him. Your chest rose dramatically as you took a deep breath before turning your attention to your cousin.   
“Alice, I appreciate your concern, I really do. I don’t know where Parker and I would be if you hadn’t taken us in and I’ll be eternally grateful for that but this isn’t your decision to make and no amount of yelling will change that” you were seething with anger that they’d had the audacity to act so childishly and speak for you but you calmed slightly when you saw her lower her gaze in guilt. Peter felt so embarrassed for yelling that he hadn’t lifted his brown eyes from the table, the thundering of his pulse echoing in his ears. “I know that this is a big deal, that’s not lost on me just because Columbia is on the table. I know that ultimately my responsibility is to Parker, not me”   
Peter’s stomach began to sink, waves of disappointment already rolling over him. He knew how dedicated you were to your son. Nothing would make you put him at risk for a selfish desire. Peter was too busy spiralling downward to notice that you had continued to speak. He came back to reality when you shoved him gently on the shoulder. “Is that okay with you?” you asked, eyes glimmering expectantly.  
  
“I’m sorry, what was the question?” he whispered and a soft laugh tumbled from your lips.   
  
“Is it alright if I bring Parker to the facility for the day to meet the whole team? There’s no point considering this if they everyone isn't on board” you explained gently, trying to sooth the skittish boy next to you.   
  
“You – you’re still thinking of moving in?” he asked in disbelief and you couldn’t help but laugh again.   
  
“A little shouting isn’t going to put me off, Peter. Now, can we set this up or not?” you teased, eyes sparkling in that way that made his heart skip in his chest.

A wide grin stretched across his face as butterflied erupted in his stomach.

“I’ll call Mr Stark right now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time! Still planning on continuing though so keep your eyes peeled for more chapters coming!


	7. Teddy Bear Picnic

“This is going to be so cool” Parker babbled endlessly as the two of you drove up to the Avengers facility.

You were glad that he was so excited, you did not share his feelings. Nerves twisted and pulled at your insides. You were terrified that something was going to go wrong, but another part of you was worried that things were actually going to go well. No matter what happened this was a huge day for the three of you. “Do you think they’ll all like me?” he asked quietly, his feet kicking gently against the fabric of his car seat. 

“Of course, sweetpea. They’re all daddy’s friends and daddy loves you” 

“Even Bucky? He seems scary” he murmured and you smiled softly at him in the rear-view mirror. His plump bottom lip was poking out pensively as he stared out the window at the green fields zooming passed. 

“Maybe he’s just a little lonely and needs a friend” you offered and a smile broke out across the toddler’s face.   
“Yeah! Maybe I can be his friend” he chirped and you felt that fuzzy warmth spread throughout your chest. He was so much like Peter.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, sweetpea!” Peter exclaimed as the two of you walked up the main pathway, kneeling-down and opening his arms wide.

  
“Daddy!” Parker squealed, running towards him as fast as his little legs would carry him. Peter grinned, Parker only inches from his grasp when his son’s huge brown eyes widened even more and he changed course, flying passed his dad to crash into Captain America’s legs and wrap his little arms around them in a big hug. You couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at the utter shock on Peter’s face.

“I’ve been replaced!” Peter squeaked and Steve looked over at him, a blush colouring his cheeks.

“Well hello there little man” Steve said softly, peering down so that he could see the limpet now attached to his long legs. Parker stared up into his chiselled face, brown eyes so large Steve could see his own face reflected in them. “My name’s Steve, what’s yours?” he asked gently as he crouched down and Parker blinked back at him. It took him a moment before the words finally came to him.

  
“Parker” he whispered, rocking forward on the balls of his feet, hands gasping tightly to the straps of his denim overalls. He looked conspiratorially to the side before leaning forward and whispering into the captain’s ear. “I like your shield”

The blush that crept up Steve’s neck was so red you’d have thought he just accidentally walked into the women’s showers.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what do you think?” Peter asked as the two of you watched the group in front of you. Steve and Natasha had stepped back from the circle, happy to observe quietly from the background while Parker played with his new friends. Tony, Clint and Thor were each holding one of the bears that Tony had gifted Parker and were currently making them traverse the expanse of the sofa your son was sitting on. The toddler was giggling madly, kicking his legs so fast his little red trainers were nothing but a blur to you. “He seems to like it here” Peter sang enticingly and you looked over at him pointedly but even that didn’t banish the grin from his face. He did, however, have the tact to leave you to your thoughts for a moment.

The craziest part to you wasn’t even the present situation. Sure, never on your wildest dream had you imagined that you would be standing in the Avengers compound with most of the world’s strongest defenders, some of whom were marching stuffed toys around a couch to amuse your son. The strangest part was that you were actually considering moving in here. While everything Alice had ~~shouted~~ said at dinner had an element of truth, there was absolutely no denying that Parker was happy there. How could you deny him the place and the people that made your son so happy he was almost glowing? And you weren’t too proud to admit that the program at Columbia was everything you’d ever dreamed of. You had no regrets about choosing Parker over your nursing career. He’d brought you more joy than you ever could have imagined the day the pregnancy test first turned pink.

But there was always that niggle in the back of your mind that there was something out there waiting for you.

 

 

Hours of playtime had left Parker thoroughly exhausted and it wasn’t long after lunch that you saw his eyes beginning to droop as he tried to spoon mashed banana into his mouth, the spoon missing his mouth by several inches.

An impressed smile crossed your face when Peter stood up without hesitation and effortlessly lifted Parker out of the chair.

“Time for your nap, sweetpea?” he asked his son gently. The toddler nodded, immediately curling into the crook of Peter’s neck. “I’ll put him down in my room. Bag is in the living room, yeah?” he asked you over the top of the mop of brown curls in his arms. You nodded, any words seeming to be stuck in your throat. He tossed you an effortless grin before sauntering down the corridor, Parker bouncing softly in his firm embrace.

As soon as you could no longer hear his soft footfalls you turned your attention to the superheroes sitting at the table with you. 

“I’m going to ask you this quickly, because lord knows Peter’s hearing is amazing these days” you started and you heard Clint chuckle into his coffee. “I’m not going to bring Parker here if it’s not alright with all of you. You’ve lived here longer and having a child around will upset your lives no matter how much I try to minimise his impact. If even one of you is uncomfortable with this I won’t do it. So let the voting begin. Show of hands please” you ordered and Tony had to stifle a surprised laugh. Peter’s description of you had not been wrong at all.

Clint was the first one to raise his hand, continuing to use the other to shovel pizza into his mouth.

  
“I’ve done it three times. There’s nothing new that kid can throw at me” he shrugged. Wanda was the next and Vision followed only a split second after her. Much to your surprise, the next hand up was Bucky’s. It evidently shocked some of his team mates as they all just blinked at him. A bright pink blush swept across the top of his cheeks. 

“What? He’s cute” the ex-assassin murmured, looking down to his plate of food that had hardly been touched. Slowly the rest of the team’s hands were raised in the air, the last 2 being Natasha and Steve. 

“We’ll have to increase the security system, right Tony?” he asked the head of the table and Tony nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. “And different levels of access? FRIDAY might need to be on constant monitoring –”

“Don’t worry Cap, I’ll put a tracker in his Cheerios” Tony joked. The tips of Steve’s ears flushed pink as he leant back against his chair. There was a long pause as both you and Tony took in the raised hands. 100% of the Avengers were on board for living with a precocious toddler and a relative stranger. Cool guys.

 

* * *

 

 

With Parker down for his nap, you had a few hours to explore the facility again and Peter was more than happy to oblige. He’d taken you to the garage at the base of the facility and pointed out each Avenger’s personal vehicles; all of Tony’s sports cars, Steve and Bucky’s motorbikes and even the small Volkswagen the two had stolen in Europe had somehow made it back to the compound.

“So….how do you think today went?” Peter asked as the two of you walked through the immaculately maintained gardens (well, except for a patch of scorched Earth that you assumed was Thor’s fault).

“Parker definitely had a great day” you started, watching the trees on the edge of the facility sway in the gentle breeze. 

“Did you have a good day?” he asked, staring intently at your face to try and catch your gaze. 

“I thoroughly enjoyed myself” you turned to smile at him and his warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners. The two of you stood in silence for a moment and you could feel the nervous energy rolling off Peter as he fidgeted next to you.

“ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE IN OR NOT?” he blurted out and you couldn’t help but explode into giggles. Peter huffed in frustration as you continued to laugh, tears prickling in the corners of your eyes. “Come on, (Y/N), stop laughing” he whined, scuffing his feet on the damp grass. “I think today went well and I think you and Parker should come and live here”

“You’re just so…you” you giggled and the boy next to you’s cheeks flushed bright red. “and I need to ask Parker, cause he gets a say in this too. But if he’s onboard as far I’m concerned you’ve got two new housemates” 

Peter said nothing.

Peter wasn’t capable of saying anything. All the words had left his mind. He’d been preparing for you to say no. He’d **convinced** himself you were going to say no.

Yet here you were saying yes.   
  
“Are you serious?” the absolute awe in his voice made you turn to look at him, a smile growing on your face. 

“Yes, Peter. As long as you understand how much responsibility living with Parker is. If I’m at school you’re in charge”

“I know, I know” he stammered, taking a step closer to you. “I will do everything I can to make this work. I’ll be up at 2am with him if he can’t sleep I don’t care. I just want you two here” he murmured. You noticed his hand twitch as though he wanted to touch you, but he seemed to think the better of it and instead shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Alright, then we’ve got a deal” you smiled, holding out your hand for him. That grin spread broke out across his face before he extended his own and grasped yours, shaking it firmly.

 

You asked Parker that night if he’d like to move in with daddy.

 

The two of you moved into the facility exactly 35 hours later.  



	8. Life at the Compound

Peter could not be happier.

You and Parker had officially moved into the compound 2 weeks ago and his life had become both easier and harder in an instant. The lack of commuting time meant he was able to sleep more and spend more physical time with his son, but the added pressure of your new workload meant that he had to step up a lot more with looking after Parker, not just playing with him and then disappearing into the sunset. He was an actual dad now.

4 days a week you were in the city from 9am until 6pm at your Tony Stark arranged intensive classes at Columbia which would get you your nursing degree in just 18 months. And that meant that for those 36 hours a week Peter was completely in charge.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Has anyone seen Parker’s elephant?” Peter shouted into the gym, his head poking around the edge of the door. Sam snorted a laugh into his water bottle at the sight of him. Peter’s brown curls were sticking up at odd angles, appearing to be due to a presence of green jelly and for an unknown reason his shirt was on inside out.

“Last time I saw it - ” Steve started but Wanda cut across, recognising the beginning of one of his long winded stories.

“It’s in the freezer” she shouted out to the kid. Confusion didn’t even cross Peter’s face. He just shouted a thank you in reply and disappeared again.  

 

* * *

 

“Hi…boys?” you called as you exited the elevator into the living space. You dropped your bag down on the couch next to a sleeping Peter, a smile playing on your face. His hair was still covered in jelly and there was now something that looked like mashed potato on his inside out shirt. He looked absolutely exhausted, one leg hooked over the back of the couch and his head propped up on one of the throw pillows.

“He’s had a bit of a day” Bucky chuckled from his place on the floor. Parker was sitting in between Bucky’s legs on Peter’s blue baby blanket, pushing a toy car back and forth quietly. “I told him I’d watch Parker so he could have a break”  
  
“Thanks, Bucky. That’s very sweet of you” you smiled, walking around the couch to kneel in front of your son. A squeal of excitement burst from Parker and the toy car was quickly forgotten as he dived into your arms.   
  
“Mummy home!” Parker said happily, tucking his head into the crook of your neck. You sighed softly in relief, kissing his silky brown curls while you rocked him gently back and forth.   
  
“How do you think he’s handling it?” you asked Bucky, gesturing to the softly snoring Peter behind him. Bucky snorted a soft laugh but his eyes were gentle.

“He’s definitely trying. And boy does this little guy love him” he said fondly, mussing up Parker’s curls causing the little boy to giggle into your neck. “It’s a big adjustment, but I think he’s handling it well for a 21 year old kid. I don’t even know how you did it at 17” he breathed out.   
  
“It wasn’t the most fun time, I’ll admit” you chuckled, kissing Parker’s forehead. “But Parker is the best thing I’ve ever done, so it all worked out” Bucky smiled fondly at you, his eyes doing that very disarming ‘sparkling’ thing they had a habit of doing. “Now, I think it’s time for someone’s bath and then bed” you said, looking down at Parker who was practically falling asleep in your arms. You stood and began to walk to your room but Bucky stood up, hands shoved into his jeans pockets.

“Would you mind…if – if I helped with bath time? I’m kinda getting attached to this little ragamuffin. He called me Uncle Buck today” he smiled, the tops of his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Sure” you smiled, glancing down at the unconscious Peter. “Bath time is easier as a 2 man job and I don’t think even Armageddon would wake him right now”

 

When Peter blinked awake the sky was turning a brilliant pink and the stars were just beginning to emerge. Looking around, he realised that neither Bucky nor Parker were in the living room anymore and his heart immediately leapt into his throat but when his gaze fell on your handbag against the couch he breathed a sigh of relief.

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” he asked with a yawn, slowly sitting up on the couch.

“7:45pm, sir” The A.I replied.

“Bath time” Peter murmured to himself before standing up and heading to the residential wing. He knew he was heading the right way when peals of laughter reverberated off the corridor walls. A smile broke across his face as he jogged into yours and Parker’s apartment, but it fell when he peered into the bathroom.

Parker was sitting in the middle of the bath, bubbles floating gently on the surface of the water while you rubbed shampoo into his hair. The giggling, much to Peter’s surprised, was caused by Bucky. He had a yellow rubber duck in one hand and a plastic octopus in the other was evidently making them have an intense battle, using the duck to knock the octopus into the soapy water. Parker laughed loudly and Peter’s chest tightened when he saw the smile on your face.

He continued to watch quietly for a few more moments, bitterness building up inside as he watched Bucky help you keep the suds out of Parker’s eyes while you rinsed out his dark brown hair. For a minute he thought about joining in, but there was something about the moment that seemed private to him, so he simply shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into the empty living room.

 

* * *

 

“Underoos, suit up. We need you for a mission”   
Tony’s voice echoed through the speaker system. Peter sighed loudly as he checked the baby monitor to ensure the command hadn’t woken Parker from his nap. You were only half way through your day at Columbia and there was no way he was going to call you back early. He told you he’d look after Parker and by God that was what he was going to do.   
  
“I’ll watch Parker for you” came a soft voice from the kitchen. Peter turned to see Bucky standing by the fridge, a water clasped in his metal hand. Peter swallowed thickly as he ran over his options in his head. It had been only 4 days since the bath-time incident and jealous anger was still burning in his veins.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked tensely, his hands clenching in and out of fists at his sides. “You’ve never looked after him on your own”

“I’m sure I can handle it” Bucky replied evenly, not taking his blue eyes off Peter’s brown ones. "I did fine while you were napping"  
  
“Are you sure?” Peter pressed, taking a few steps closer to the super soldier as his fists clenched. “Which toys does he have to have to get to sleep?”  
  
“His elephant, Cocoa, Cap and Winter Soldier bears” Bucky replied flawlessly, a slight smirk twisting his lip at end. “And he needs his blanket too” he added on, enjoying the way Peter was squirming.   
  
“What way should you cut his peanut butter sandwich for lunch?” the younger man asked, the tips of his ears beginning to burn uncomfortably.   
  
“Trick question. Parker has a mild peanut allergy. And (Y/N) prefers it if he has vegetables for lunch”

Peter was ready to hit him. He knew he’d come off second best. Hitting Bucky was like slapping a brick wall, but god did he want to knock that smug smile off that son of a bitch’s face.   
  
“PETER!” came Tony’s booming voice over the speakers again. “Stop fucking around and get to the hangar! It’s not amateur hour”

“Sorry, Mr Stark!” Peter exclaimed, his whole face burning pink.   
  
“Go, Peter” Bucky said softly, the smugness gone from his god-like face. “I’ve got this. Don’t worry”

 _That’s why I’m worried,_ Peter thought to himself as he nodded.   
  
“He’ll wake up in about 20. I’ll be home as soon as I can” he vowed before running towards the elevator.

As he slowly watched the silver doors close in front of him an uncomfortable feeling twisted his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 10 hours before the quinjet touched down on the roof of the compound. The whole of the facility was dead quiet, all the regular staff sleeping peacefully at that time. But Peter was just walking out of the medical centre, the few cuts on his face covered with butterfly bandages. The 22 year old’s head was hung low, his gaze fixed on the mud on his boots. Angry tears prickled the back of his eyes as he walked up to his room. He promised. He promised he’d only be a couple of hours. He’d left Parker with Bucky all day and hadn’t even told you about it. You would have been so disappointed if he’d asked you to come home. It had been clear from your first day that Columbia was where you were meant to be. You’d had nothing but kind words to say about your teachers and even proudly kissed Tony on the cheek when he asked if you’d had a good day. He could never take that happiness away from you.

 

“Hey there, Spiderman” your soft voice floated over the back of his shoulder as he crossed through the communal living room. You were seated at the kitchen table, a myriad of thick textbooks spread out around you and your laptop illuminating your face with its cold blue light.

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry” Peter started to blurt out, rushing towards the kitchen table. “I didn’t think I’d been gone for so long. I –”

“Peter” you interrupted gently, standing up from the table. “Do you want some tea?”

“That sounds amazing” he sighed, collapsing into the seat next to yours, some of the tension fading from his aching muscles. “Did Bucky do okay with Parker?” Peter asked almost begrudgingly, keeping his gaze fixed on the polished table in front of him.

“He did great” you said easily, pouring hot water into two mugs. “Parker was already asleep when I got home”

“Awesome” Peter mumbled but the words were too quiet for you to hear.   
  
“Did the mission go okay?” You asked as you splashed the milk into the cups before heading back over to the dining table.   
  
“It was fine” he shrugged, immediately wrapping his hands around the warm mug. “Just a standard extraction. No casualties”

“That’s good to hear” you smiled softly, sitting back down behind your laptop before shutting the lid. “You don’t need to apologise to me, Peter” you cut across as he opened his mouth. “Shit happens. And Bucky is more than capable of looking after him. I think he rather enjoys it, actually”

“Well, who wouldn’t? Parker's only the best kid ever” Peter replied slightly tersely, trying to keep his jealousy at bay.   
  
“I….it’s actually me that owes you an apology” you murmured and Peter felt his stomach fall through the floor.   
  
Oh God, you’d kissed Bucky.   
  
Or slept with him.   
  
Or you two were planning on running away after a shotgun wedding –   
  
“I never apologised for keeping Parker a secret from you”

Oh.

“You – you don’t need to –” he managed to choke out when his words finally returned to him but you shook your head, silencing him.

“Yes, I do. I made a decision for the two of us without you and that wasn’t fair. I’m sorry that you missed everything. The pregnancy, his birth, first word. All of it. You should have been there and I’m sorry” you rambled, feeling your cheeks burn read as tears prickled in your eyes. Peter opened his mouth to try and reassure you that it was okay, really, he wasn’t mad, but you ploughed on, reaching under the kitchen table to pull out a large book. “I kept it up to date. Didn’t want you to miss anything” you murmured before pushing the maroon photo album at him.

Peter didn’t even need to open it to know exactly what was inside.   
  
Instead of reaching for the book like you’d expected, his hands grasped yours tightly, forcing you to look into his deep brown eyes.

“(Y/N), it’s okay. Please don’t beat yourself up about a decision you made when you were 17 and scared out of your mind” you blinked back the tears, sniffing slightly and Peter smiled tenderly at you. “We’re good. I promise”  
  
“Okay” you agreed with a slightly shaky breath. “If you say so, Sweetpea”

You stood and told Peter you were going to bed and while he nodded along, the words fell on deaf ears.

He sat there for a while in the dark with one hand on the photo album, one word running around his head.

_Sweetpea_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hey? Thanks for sticking with me.  
> Don't worry, have no plans on abandoning the series, just going to take my sweet time making sure it's worthy of your readership.


End file.
